russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon TV (TV channel)
Toon TV is a Philippine cable and satellite cartoon television channel based in Quezon City. It is created and owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. This network airs the foreign cartoon shows (some shows are Filipino-dubbed but some with original English audio) that are aired on IBC. It is currently available in SkyCable Channel 107 and Cignal channel 36 and other 30 cable providers throughout the country. The cartoon channel operating for non-stop 24/7. First in Asia, the channel will afford for young viewers for kids by watching their favorite carttons anytime of the day. This line up of Toon TV also including animated movies targeted to young audiences for kids, teenagers and young girls. Channel Information It has the first test broadcast from June 30, 2012; full channel broadcast started in July 2, 2012. The channel will afford viewers the chance to watch their favorite cartoons anytime of the day. Toons airs mix of all cartoons like Mattel Entertainment, YTV, Rainbow S.r.l. and DIC Entertainment. Starting December 19, 2016, Toon TV will now be available for Cignal subscribers on Channel 75, instead of Channel 36. Description It is the first and only animated channel, Toon TV provides the content for kids at young audiences. By offering well-loved animated programs and movies everyday in that fare will target the A-B-C- market for children, young girls and teens. Programming blocks *'Morning Toons' (Mon to Fri 8:00AM to 10:00AM/Saturday 8:00AM to 10:00AM/Sunday 8:00AM to 9:00AM) *'Toon in Afternoon' (Monday to Friday 2:30PM to 4:00PM) *'Shine On Primetime' (Monday to Friday 6:00PM to 8:00PM) - the weeknight primetime block consisting of four animated series and one local fantaserye targeting the teen audience for young girls and teenagers. *'Action Primetime' (Monday to Friday 8:00PM to 10:00PM) - another weeknight primetime block *'Weekend Tandem' (Saturday and Sunday 3:00PM to 5:30PM) *'Oh My Weekend!' (Saturday and Sunday 5:30PM to 8:00PM) List of programs broadcast by Toon TV 'Current programming' 'Animation' *''Angel's Friends'' (since July 2, 2012) *''Atomic Betty'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Grossology'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (since July 2, 2012) *''Lalaloopsy'' (since January 25, 2014) *''PopPixie'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Regal Academy'' (since September 10, 2016) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series); (since April 4, 2016) *Totally Spies!'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Trollz'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Winx Club'' (since June 30, 2012) 'CGI-animated' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (since June 30, 2012) *''Little Charmers'' (since January 16, 2016) *''Polly Pocket'' (since June 30, 2012) *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' (since June 30, 2012) 'Fantaseryes' Produced by IBC. *''Janella in Wonderland'' (February 29, 2016-present) *''Tasya Fantasya'' (February 27, 2016-present) *''Voltron Man'' (April 4, 2016-present) 'Movie blocks' *''Theater Toon'' (since June 30, 2012) - animation movie block *''Disney Classic Toons'' (June 30, 2012) - a collection of classic Disney animated movies. *''Barbie Movie'' (since July 2, 2012) - Barbie's movie block of Toon TV. *''Star Lounge'' (since June 30, 2012) - A movie block dedicated to young girls. *''Disney Toon Movie'' (since June 30, 2012) - Disney's movie block of Toon TV 'Former programming' 'Animated' *''6teen'' (July 1, 2012-April 1, 2016) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (June 30, 2012-February 28, 2016) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (June 30, 2012-January 10, 2016) *''Lola & Virginia'' (July 2, 2012-September 4, 2016) *''Team Galaxy'' (July 2, 2012-January 24, 2014) 'CGI-animated' *''Magic Wonderland'' (July 2, 2012-April 1, 2016) Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Theater Toon *06:00 am - Winx Club *06:30 am - Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *07:00 am - Janella in Wonderland (IBC) (replay) *08:00 am - Hello Kitty's Paradise *08;30 am - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *09:00 am - Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *09:30 am - Angel's Friends *10:00 am - Disney Classic Toons *12:00 nn - Grossology *12:30 pm - Theater Toon *02:30 pm - Atomic Betty *03:00 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *03:30 pm - Trollz *04:00 pm - PopPixie *04:30 pm - Barbie Movie *06:00 pm - Totally Spies! *06:30 pm - Winx Club *07:00 pm - Janella in Wonderland (IBC) *08:00 pm - Voltron Man (IBC) *09:00 pm - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *09:30 pm - Grossology *10:00 pm - Angel's Friends *10:30 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *11:00 pm - Totally Spies! *11:30 pm - Polly Pocket *12:00 mn - Janella in Wonderland (IBC) (replay) *01:00 am - Barbie Movie *02;30 am - Voltron Man (IBC) (replay) *03:30 am - Grossology Saturday *04:00 am - Theater Toon *06:00 am - Winx Club *06:30 am - Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *07:00 am - Grossology *07:30 am - Sabrina: The Animated Series *08:00 am - Little Charmers *08:30 am - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *09:00 am - Lalaloopsy *09:30 am - The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends *10:00 am - Janella in Wonderland Marathon *03:00 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *03:30 pm - Star Lounge *05:30 pm - Regal Academy *06:00 pm - Little Charmers *06:30 pm - Polly Pocket *07:00 pm - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *07:30 pm - Tasya Fantasya (IBC) *08:30 pm - Disney Toon Movie *10:30 pm - Winx Club *10:30 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *11:00 pm - Trollz *11:30 pm - Polly Pocket *12:00 mn - Tasya Fantasya (IBC) (replay) *01:00 am - Disney Toon Movie *03:00 am - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *03:30 am - Grossology Sunday *04:00 am - Theater Toon *06:00 am - Winx Club *06:30 am - Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *07:00 am - Grossology *07:30 am - Sabrina: The Animated Series *08:00 am - Little Charmers *08:30 am - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *09:00 am - Tasya Fantasya (IBC) (replay) *10:00 am - Voltron Man Marathon *03:00 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *03:30 pm - Star Lounge *05:30 pm - Regal Academy *06:00 pm - Little Charmers *06:30 pm - Polly Pocket *07:00 pm - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *07:30 pm - Winx Club *08:00 pm - Disney Toon Movie *10:00 pm - Winx Club *10:30 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *11:00 pm - Trollz *11:30 pm - Polly Pocket *12:00 mn - Tasya Fantasya (IBC) (replay) *01:00 am - Disney Toon Movie *03:00 am - Sandra the Fairytale Detective *03:30 am - Grossology See also *Viva-TV Launches Toon TV this July 1 *Cartoon Network (Philippines) *Nickelodeon (Philippines) *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official Website **Toon TV on Twitter **Toon TV on Facebook **Toon TV on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Children's television channels in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Television in the Philippines